Inuyasha goes 70s!
by Kanomi-Fro
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are going back to the 70s and they're gettin' high and gettin' in trouble! NAKED PINK AFRO DUDE INCLUDED! Sorta a parody of "That 70s Show". Super random and funny! Rated T cuz I have no idea what sort of crazy shit'll come. inuXkag


**I started writing this last summer, immediately after finishing "High School Daze!" Then, I got into some more serious stories and I think I've discovered some hidden talent. Nevertheless, I plan on writing and updating this as much as possible.**

**Ok, so here it is. It's awful and cheesy, but I wrote it anyway! It's NOT a oneshot; it will be an ongoing story. It's sorta a parody of that 70's show, but I'm not too good at sticking to the main plot line of parodies, so its not like a real parody of that 70s show. I have no idea what I'm saying. Haha. Plz R&R!**

**Just to keep things strait, here's basic character layout out who's the parody version of who: **

_**Eric—Inuyasha. **_

_**Donna—Kagome (which I'd like for you to picture with strait hair and bangs, because it's just more seventies). **_

_**Kelso—Koga. **_

_**Jackie—Sango (I know it's not very fitting, but by the end it will be). **_

_**Hyde—Miroku. **_

_**Fez—Naraku. **_

_**Red—Inutaisho. **_

_**Kitty—Izaio (Inuyasha's mom, however you spell her name, I'll look it up later)**_

Da-da-da-da-da-da-DAAAAAAA….. DA!

Inuyasha Taisho's basement. 

1978

Da-da-da-da-da-da-DAAAAAAA….. DA!

"Who, dude. This stuff is great!" exclaimed Sango, in their "circle". 

"Is this her first time?" Miroku asked Koga. 

"WHO, KOGA! YOUR HEAD IS GIGANTIC!" Sango exclaimed. 

"I think it is her first time…" Koga replied.

"I dunno," Inuyasha said, "You _do_ have a fat head". 

"Watch it, Taisho!" Koga yelled, shaking his fist, "My head can't be too big, since _I'm _gettin' some!" 

"Shutup, fat head!" Sango said, smacking Koga's fat head, "That's _our_ business!" 

"Yeah, Koga! And your not the only one gettin' some!" Inuyasha shot back. 

"Yeah, Koga, don't forget me!" Miroku said, laughing at Inuyasha, "How long is it gonna take you to make a move on Kagome, anyway?" 

"Me and her aren't even goin' out," Inuyasa replied. Everyone always assumed they were more than friends. 

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Taisho". 

"Hey, I don't see you getting anywhere with Ayame!" Inuyasha shot back. 

"Or am I?" Miroku said slyly. 

"Touching her ass when she's off-guard doesn't count," Koga clarified. 

"Never mind, then…" Miroku said sadly. 

"AH-HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! YOUR HEAD IS SO BIG, KOGA!" Sango laughed. She then trapped the air in her cheeks and crossed her eyes, causing Koga to laugh too. 

"Yeah, its her first time," Koga said.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho called. 

"Oh, shit. It's my dad!" Inuyasha said, getting up and still laughing from the smoke. He ran upstairs, still laughing. 

"Inuyasha, you didn't take the garbage out last night!" Inutaisho yelled as soon as he came up the stairs. 

Inuyasha stared at him and blinked in confusion a few times. 

"Inuyasha, go take out the trash, or I'll—(you just know what's coming right here!)—put my foot in your ass!" 

Inuyasha stared a couple more seconds, then scrunched up his eyes burst out laughing. 

"BAHAHA!" 

"What's so funny?" 

"You said _ass_!"

"Watch the mouth! And go take out the damn trash already!" Inutaisho yelled even louder, "I swear, sometimes it's like I'm raising a four-year-old…" 

The intoxicated Inuyasha fumbled his way around the house, trying to find garbage bags to take out. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, upon seeing him stumble his way out to the back alley. She was taking their trash out, as well. 

"Oh, hey! What's up?" he asked, still laughing about his father saying "ass". 

"Nothing much. You've been in the basement with Miroku and them, haven't you?" she asked, upon seeing how red his eyes were and his consistent laughing. 

"Yeah…" he said, still laughing, "yeah…" he said again, forgetting that he had just answered already. 

"Okay…are you going to the Mucc concert in Tokyo tomorrow night?" she asked, attempting to make some sort of conversation. 

(A.N. I'm sure you all know that Tokyo is Japan's capital. Our characters here live in the small town of Wonnafuke, which is fictional from my mind, but is an hour away from Tokyo in this story. And Mucc is a real Japanese band, btw.) 

"Eh…yeah, me and the guys are. We have an extra ticket, if you…you know wanna…go with us," he said, hoping she would say yes. 

"Wow! I don't know how you got tickets, but I'd love to go!" she said excitedly. 

"Sounds good…" he said dazedly, "We'll pick you up at six."

"Um…thanks, but I live right next door to you, so you really don't need to pick me up." 

"Okey-dokey, then," he said, beginning to turn around, "Meet you at six." 

"Okay!" she said happily, running back to her own house, thinking of what she would wear and which make-up she would use.

Inuyasha made his way back to the basement and sat down in the circle, which was still smoky and intoxicated. 

"I just got a date with Kagome!" he said, sitting back in his usual spot. 

"Are you takin' it slow, or just getting right down to business?" Miroku asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"She's goin' to the concert in Tokyo with us tomorrow," Inuyasha explained. 

"We're going to a concert?" Sango inquired, blinking stupidly a few times.

"Dude, we don't have any tickets to the concert tomorrow!" Koga exclaimed, still laughing. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How will Inuyasha and the gang get their tickets? What will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome? Will I even remember to update? I'll try. I'm balancing three other stories (not on this account) right now, and possibly five if pick up two others I've put to rest. 

**Naked Pink Afro Dude's in the next chapter! Yours who is sorry her chapter was so short, **

**Kanomi-Fro.**


End file.
